Entre os corredores
by barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Uma rotina mais do que comum na vida de Harry era sempre encontrar seu temido professor Snape entre os corredores...
1. Dia 01

— De todos eles o Snape é um dos mais vis…

— Me encanta Sr. Potter saber a sua humilde opinião. No entanto, como bem sabe ainda consta no quadro escolar de Hogwarts nossas respectivas funções e regras de convivência.

— Professor, eu posso me explicar, é só que é tudo um mal entendido…

— Coerente como sempre, não? Nas masmorras às 7 em ponto para cumprir sua detenção e menos 50 pontos para _Griffindor._

— Cara o que foi isso? – Perguntou Ron estupefato.

— Eu não sei – ditou Hermione – mas veja pela lado bom, ao menos foi só uma detenção.

— Concordo contigo Mione.

— Eu não…


	2. Dia 02

— Atrasado em cinco minutos Sr. Potter, não tolerarei isso nas próximas detenções.

— Próximas!? Mas senhor eu achei que…

— Está muito enganado, se não deixei claro irei o fazer agora, um mês de detenção. E sinta-se grato, poderia muito bem ter ido até Minerva, creio eu que ela não aprovaria em nada essa sua conduta.

— Mas eu já disse que foi tudo um engano.

— Engano ou não Sr. Potter, você tem a sua frente alguns vasos de greda que não se limparão sozinho. Ao trabalho, e no estilo _muggle_ , por favor – ditou o outro com escárnio enquanto Harry pôs-se a limpar.


	3. Dia 03

Em qualquer outro dia, aquele fatídico encontro seria um momento de pura serendipidade, mas desagradável foi a sua surpresa ao virar a esquina e ouvir da boca de Potter as palavras "vis" e "Snape" em uma mesma frase, com aquela conotação. Doeu-lhe profundamente, foi de extrema amargura que não quis ouvir as desculpas do rapaz, nem deu-lhe tempo de inventar qualquer motivo para aquela frase que lhe saíra de seus lábios. Lábios esse que na semana anterior haviam roubado o alento dos seus e deixado um mormaço de carinho em seus ouvidos. _Não_ , recriminou-se, agora não era hora de lamentar.


	4. Dia 04

— Acredito que ainda há muito o que fazer Sr. Potter.

— Sim, mas precisamos conversar Severus.

— Não temos nada a conversar Potter, sugiro então que volte as suas tarefas, seu castigo não terminou.

— Severus por favor, pare de ser tão obtuso e agir estupidamente. Eu posso explicar, foi um engano, eu…

— Pelo que sei Sr. Potter, continuo sendo o seu professor nessa escola e maestro em poções. Quanto ao meu modo, somente ajo de forma consentânea a situação, você que não está sabendo qual o seu devido lugar. Agora se puder se retirar, ainda há muita greda que deixou sem limpar.


	5. Dia 05

— As instruções de hoje estão no quadro. Erros de não serão permitidos. Terminando, selem seus pergaminhos, deixem-os sobre a mesa e estão dispensados.

Dito isso, Severus então sentou-se à mesa a fim de corrigir as tarefas da aula anterior. No entanto, não pôde deixar de notar a Harry que sentara-se longe de seus habituais amigos, que também estavam em formação diferente. Granger tentava ajudar Longbottom a escrever corretamente as instruções, mas o garoto continuava errando a palavra idiossincrasia. Enquanto isso, Weasley que sentava-se sozinho estava fuzilando Harry com o olhar.

Só pode pensar, que algo ali não cheirava nada bem.


	6. Dia 06

— É impossível! – Gritou exasperado Ron, enquanto jogava para o céu suas folhas de pergaminhos inacabadas.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, eu não acredito que você ainda não terminou sua tarefa!?

— Eu já não disse que é impossível?

— Já disse, mas deixe de drama. Está claramente conspícuo que não gosta de estudar, mas eu não irei lhe ajudar. Pode terminar tudo sozinho.

— Mas eu já pedi desculpas Mione.

— Suas desculpas não vão mudar a situação em que Harry está. E tudo por causa de seu estúpido ciúme infantil. Era assim tão difícil aceitar que eles se amam?

— Não responda – e dito isso, saiu.


	7. Dia 07

Após a cena ocorrida no início da semana, Harry passou a ir todas as noites no despacho de seu professor, onde punha-se a limpar os tantos utensílios de greda, frascos de vidros, estantes e outras minucias da sala de poções que havia na masmorra. Após quase uma semana fazendo o mesmo e sempre tentando se desculpar com o outro, sentiu-se mal por nada lograr e resolveu deixar a poeira baixar. No entanto, espantou-se ao encontrar numa manhã de domingo, diminuto bilhete, onde encontrava-se uma romântica sextilha, sentou-se e sorriu ao pôr-se a lê-la.


	8. Dia 08

Ainda intrigado com o bilhete do dia anterior, Harry passou a sentir algo lhe desquietar, pois ao longo da nova semana que passou outros novos bilhetes foram surgindo, com diversos fraseados românticos, todos criados em sextilha, cada simples verso de uma linha adornando a outra e em seis tornando-se uma declaração de amor. Não sabia o que sentir. Enquanto isso em outra extremidade do castelo, um ranzinza e taciturno maestro de poções sentia o mesmo ao receber novo bilhete com dizeres idênticos ao de Harry. Ambos pensando um no outro a cada verso adornado, que liam com grande amor velado.


	9. Dia 09

Severus estava furioso para dizer o mínimo. Ao longo de toda a semana após a detenção que dera à Potter, passou então a receber bilhetinhos amorosos, com rimas dos níveis mais horrorosos. A última que acabara de receber, ainda a tinha em mãos, onde lia-se como trecho final "te amo por inteiro, mesmo que nosso amor seja sucateiro…"

Aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue, desconfiava imensamente que fosse coisa do garoto-que-viveu-e-venceu, no entanto as frases divergiam das que normalmente o outro lhe escrevia, mas decidiu não pensar nisso. Não era o momento de relembrar esse amor triste. Queimou então o bilhetinho…


	10. Dia 10

Naquela noite Severus decidira afundar-se em um copo de _firewhiskey,_ para assim quem sabe amenizar a dor que sentia em seu coração. Os bilhetes que recebia tinha as mais estranhas rimas que mesmo sem sentido, enchiam-lhe de esperança de que talvez, Harry ainda o amasse, mesmo tendo sido cruel com ele.

Severus rezava que sim. E sorvendo o último gole, levantou-se para ir dormir, mas antes de sair da sala, notou um novo bilhete, que materializou-se magicamente ao seu lado. Lendo o bilhete, notou algo. Escrito numa pequena caligrafia somente ali a palavra _"sêmita"._ Estranhou aquilo…


	11. Dia 11

Intrigado com o bilhete, Severus decidira analisá-lo melhor. Antes acreditando serem de Potter, os guardava e de raiva depois os queimava, para então se frustrar por ter destruído uma lembrança dele e não a poder restaurar. Agora com aquele único bilhete que lhe sobrara em mãos repreendia-se por ter sido tão estúpido e inconsequente.

Deveria ter pensado melhor, mas que anátema, xingou-se mentalmente. Rumando para seu quarto privado, escondido atrás de um grande retrato, decidiu analisar melhor aquele pedaço de pergaminho. Se não era de Potter, deveria ser de alguém.

Iria descobrir então quem estava a brincar com seu coração.


	12. Dia 12

Duas semanas passaram-se desde o início daquele castigo. A detenção de Harry sempre era a mesma, limpar toda sala de aula, incluindo sua despensa. Ele pensava consigo mesmo como um lugar tão frio e longe de tudo poderia acumular tanta poeira e sujeira assim.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do castelo, mais especificamente em _Gryffindor,_ duas pessoas jogavam xadrez bruxo ao tempo que conversavam.

— Pensou em como resolver isso?

— Já sim – respondeu-a movendo seu peão.

— Conte-me logo Ronald. O que pensou?

— Jeque – ditou-lhe de boca cheia.

— Urgh, porque você não come primeiro para depois falar hein?


	13. Dia 13

— Por Merlin Ronald! Como você pôde fazer isso!?

— Não grite no meu ouvido mulher, assim eu fico surdo.

— Ao invés de gritar eu devia é lhe bater tanto que entraria em catáfora.

— Cata o quê? Para de falar coisa difícil Hermione, eu não fiz nada demais. Você mandou eu arrumar as coisa e eu estou arrumando.

— Início de um coma.

— Porque não explicou antes ao invés de ficar falando difícil. Seria tão mais fácil.

— Fácil seria eu te matar antes que o prof. Snape o faça, e não duvido que seus métodos sejam dos mais dolorosos possíveis. Espere e verás.


	14. Dia 14

— Não vou esperar nada, eu fiz a burrada e agora vou consertar. Cansei de ver meu amigo andando pelos cantos se remoendo em lamentação por minha causa.

— Enfim a maturidade lhe subiu a cabeça não?

— Haha muito engraçadinha não é mesmo.

— E me diga querido Ronald, ilumine-me como você chegou a essa ilação?

— Ilação? Mione por Merlin fale na minha língua!

— Ultimamente tem estado a soltar tanta asneira que decidi melhorar meu vocabulário, assim quem sabe não me contamino com tanta burrice – e dito isso a castanha saiu apressada deixando Ronald e o tabuleiro sozinhos no salão comunal de Gryffindor.


	15. Dia 15

Algumas horas depois Harry ainda não havia voltado da sua detenção e Ronald estava preocupado. Como não podia subir ao dormitório das meninas usou então a antiga moeda do DA para chamar Hermione. A menina desceu alguns minutos depois já vestida em seu pijama e com cara de sono, um pouco irritada tornou-se preocupada quando notou a expressão do outro.

— O que houve?

— Passou do horário da detenção e Harry ainda chegou.

— Meu deuses Ron já passa da meia-noite! Você poderia ter sido mais sisudo e me chamando antes – ditou exasperada após olhar o horário com um feitiço.


	16. Dia 16

Preocupados com o amigo, os pequenos _gryffindors_ armados de grande valor e baixo a capa que Harry esquecera na torre, rumaram com destino as masmorras do castelo. As paredes de tom plúmbeo, frias e com ar de barrentas, desprendiam de si um odor comum ao local. Cheiro de terra, pedra e umidade, que misturado aos diversos ingredientes e poções tornava o local agradável para uns e enjoativo a outros. E presos na exasperação por encontrar seu amigo, não notaram que no ar algo a mais rebotava além do típico odor da região. Seguiram então e antes de chegaram a passar pelo batente da porta foram prestigiados com uma visão um tanto quanto chocante.

Harry estava deitado sobre a mesa da sala de poções enquanto era prensado pelo professor, que devorava sua boca com anseio de quem a muito não encontrava o fazia. Os dois agarravam-se de forma rude, tornando a cena uma disputa de quem poderia amar mais intensamente o outro. Hermione tornou-se um misto de choque com consternação, enquanto Ron tornava-se mais vermelho do que seus característicos cabelos ao tempo que ambos abriam a boca em um mudo e uníssono O. Entreolharam-se antes de saírem correndo dali completamente chocados.


	17. Dia 17

Numa sala de aula, em meio a uma detenção dois olhares se miravam repletos de sentimentos diversos. De um lado Harry, temendo avançar e novamente ser rechaçado pelo professor, e do outro Severus preocupado com a descoberta que fizera. Ambos se remoinham internamente e os hormônios afloravam em seus corpos que há muito não se tocavam.

Irritado com a mirada temeroso do menino-que-viveu-e-venceu, Severus não se aguentou mais e sabendo da verdade por trás de tudo avançou sobre o garoto beijando-o fervorosamente. O pequeno _gryffindor_ correspondeu avidamente e ambos se quedaram sobre a escrivaninha, usando-a como apoio para arremeterem aos seus instintos mais carnais. Os beijos e toques ansiosos davam ao local um clima único, de amor a exalar no ar.

— Pare de me excruciar Potter e concentre-se no que está fazendo – pedia afobadamente Severus enquanto prensava o outro.

Harry que não sabia coordenar suas mãos assim como sua respiração, ofegava afoitamente antes de se lançar ao outro e girá-lo sobre a mesa. O que nenhum deles notou foi a cara de assombro que outros dois moradores do castelo faziam ao pegá-los naquela delicada situação. Estavam mais focados em se amar.


	18. Dia 18

Enquanto Ron e Hermione estavam a sarpar, fugindo das masmorras como dementador à fugir de um patrono, abaixo de seus pés numa sala de aula jaziam dois corpos abraçados sobre mantas recém conjuradas.

Severus e Harry haviam a pouco chegado ao ápice, após uma rápida sessão de sexo, isso é claro após insonorizar e trancar a sala, temendo que fossem descobertos por algo e nem se apetecendo que haviam tido uma pequena, mas chocada plateia minutos antes. Respirando devagar o jovem _gryffindor_ pôs-se a observar atentamente as feições do rosto de Severus, tentando guardar assim em sua mente cada detalhe do outro. Sentindo-se mais do que completo, não pode deixar de felicitar-se por ter discutido com o outro sobre as tais sextilhas que recebia.

Não é necessário dizer que ambos se assustaram ao descobrir que Severus também as recebia. No entanto o mais velho já ciente do responsável por suas entregas, optou somente por ouvir o menino, desejando assim saber a sua versão dos fatos.

Lhe foi estranho descobrir que a fala ouvida no início daquele mês, fora realmente um engano, já que Harry estava defendendo-o e consequentemente com isso brigando com Ronald por seu preconceito pelo amor de ambos.


	19. Dia 19

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas como você descobriu tudo isso? – pediu Harry hesitante enquanto acomodava-se mais ainda ao corpo do outro, cobrindo-os com a manta que conjurara a pouco.

Severus acusadoramente, arqueando uma sobrancelha antes de o abraçar fortemente e responder.

— Seu amigo Ronald não é tão esperto quanto aparenta ser, ou talvez seja e finja ser estúpido somente para evitar problemas. Mas isso não importa. Eu comecei a perceber com o tempo que as tais sextilhas não eram suas e já desconfiava que você também as recebia, mas o que me intrigou e fez descobrir que era seu criador quando recebi a última.

— O que tinha escrito nela? – perguntou ansioso.

— Um atalho que sua amiga sabe-tudo me enviou. Ela me deixou uma pista, então me recordei do besante que usaram para se comunicar quando criaram a tal _Dumbledore's Army_. Sendo um mestre pocionista somente precisei juntar um mais um.

— Eu não entendi nada – respondeu com ar de perdido.

— Seu amigo escreveu os bilhetes, a assinatura mágica dele os impregnou, e assim como a sua moeda da DA tinha um elo que os conectava. Somente o segui, mas nada disso importa agora que lhe tenho novamente junto a mim.


	20. Dia 20

— Então foi o Ron quem fez os poemas? Eu… – e quedou-se chocado. Seu rosto avermelhou-se consideravelmente, como se um lembrol fosse, se escondeu abaixo das cobertas com imensa vergonha.

Severus o olhou rindo internamente consigo daquela situação. Tudo ali era puxativo e conectado a uma única pessoa. Ronald Weasley. Por culpa das palavras idiotas que o outro falara e ouvira Harry repetir ao tentar lhe defender, brigara com seu amado _gryffindor,_ deixando triste por muitos dias a fio. No fim ao menos o outro entendera que estava errado e tentara se redimir, mesmo que o tenha feito tão estranhamente. Lembrando-se então da condição do outro que ainda estava envergonhado, puxou-o para perto de si abraçando-o e lhe enchendo de beijos.

— Não se preocupe com isso, seu amigo foi um idiota.

— Eu também fui.

— Todos fomos, e não me falha a memória pagamos muito por isso. Mas seu amigo não, então como conheces bem meu gênio espero que não se sinta mal ao me vingar do que ele causou.

— Contanto que avise a Mione. Porque se diz que ela lhe ajudou a aclarar as coisas, terás de deixar que ajude na vingança.

— Feito – então beijou-lhe.


	21. Dia 21

_Alguns dias depois…_

A sala estava organizada, com todas as mesas separadas. O professor de poções seguia copiando no quadro as instruções do dia, enquanto os alunos seguiam cada um aos seus respetivos lugares. A classe dupla seria entre _gryffindor_ e _slytherin_. Ronald, Hermione e Harry sentaram-se a frente, logo atrás Draco e sua turma. Assim que o temido professor terminou de copiar À louça, virou-se e sentando-se a mesa proferiu assim:

— As instruções ali descritas devem ser copiadas parte por parte, nada de caligrafia enleada, não tolerarei pergaminhos mal-feitos muito menos com erros. Vocês tem até o fim da aula para redigir e me entregar a tarefa.

Rapidamente o som de penas sendo molhadas em tinta e rabiscando o fino pergaminho foram ouvidos e a sala encheu-se naquele pequeno burburinho de escrita. Até que Ronald assustou-se ao ponto de embranquecer até os fios de seu cabelo vermelho. Não havia reparado, mas no quadro o que estava ditado eram as pequenas instruções de como fabricar uma poção de rastreamento da assinatura mágica de um bruxo.

Olhou então para o professor, antes de engolir em seco e temerosamente, pois Severus o olhava com gosto, deleitando-se com a primeira parte daquele plano.


	22. Dia 22

Enquanto Ron estava ali tremendo nas bases, pensando numa saída, Hermione olhava-o satisfeita consigo mesmo pelo que fizera. Ela sabia que o amigo era um grande imbecil quando se tratava de Harry no entanto a última das suas havia sido das piores. Brigara com o menino-que-viveu-e-venceu somente porque esse abrira seu coração, dizendo-lhes que amava seu temido professor de poções.

E o que o ruivo fizera? Ao invés de apoiar Harry, o maltratara a tão ponto que impropérios dos piores foram ditos, e assim foram pegos por Severus que passara no corredor exatamente no momento que o moreno imitava nervosamente a fala do outro. Não era de se estranhar que tudo tenha virado uma bola de neve depois. Mas ela não era alguém que deixava ponto sem nó e assim que foi possível mandara o outro se desculpar e arrumar aquilo.

Mas Ronald era mestre em fazer tudo aos rebotalhos, e foi assim que deixara sua assinatura mágica nos diversos bilhetes que enviara aos dois tentando os unir novamente. Ela que de boba não tinha nada, tentou remediar o erro do amigo. Sorte a sua que o professor entendera a sua sêmita e perdoara Harry. Sorriu feliz, pelo trabalho feito.


	23. Dia 23

Ainda totalmente pálido, tal qual uma peça de alabastro, Ronald pensava no qual burro fora. Ele como mago deveria saber bem sobre os riscos de criar artefatos mágicos, justo quando esses seriam posteriormente enviados à outros lugares magicamente e não por suas próprias mãos.

Ele devia ter usado Dobby, ou algum outro elfo doméstico, mas não, preferira agir sozinho e agora estava encrencado. Hermione lhe avisara, ela até mesmo oferecera ajuda, mas ele negara e agora pagaria o pato daquela situação. Como era burro, sua inteligência na hora de armar o plano fora menor do que a de um troll da montanha.

Sabia disso, no momento em que percebeu a poção que fariam no dia e o sorriso maquiavélico que vinha do professor e de Mione, assim como Harry, mas esse último o olhava mais com pena do que prazer de apreciação. Mas era óbvio, ele deveria ter previsto que o professor descobriria a origem daquelas malditas sextilhas que teimara de criar pensando que assim ajudaria os dois a se desculpar, pela burrice que ele mesmo cometera.

Bufou resignado, fugir estava fora de cogitação, ainda mais depois de perceber quem estava contra ele, bastava agora aceitar a situação, estava ferrado.


	24. Dia 24

— Acaso não me conhece? Então porque está me pedindo para ser igual a uma balança que fica com as duas mãos estendidas e sopesa as coisas hein? É impossível você me mandar escolher entre agir corretamente e não agir corretamente. Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto sou contra fugir às regras.

— Então porque está ajudando o professor Snape? E não finja que não o estar, porque notei muito bem os olhares que lançavam entre si e se não soubesse que Harry está com ele – ditou com cara de asco – poderia muito bem desconfiar de todas essas miradas.

— Por quem você me toma? Já não bastava o ciúmes bobo que levou nosso amigo à semanas de sofrimento agora está agindo da mesma forma comigo? Por vezes Ronald sua idiotice passa dos limites. Não ache que passarei a mão sobre sua cabeça, pois não o farei. Cometeu mais erros do que eu possa minimamente aceitar. Eu ofereci ajuda, tentei remediar as coisas erradas que fez, agora seja homem e aceite seu destino. Ao menos o professor descobriu de forma tranquila, então a vingança dele será muito menos maligna. Pode me agradecer por isso depois, quando estiver sendo menos obtuso talvez…


	25. Dia 25

— _Seja menos obtuso Ronald. Coma direito Ronald. Arrume essa roupa Ronald._ Urgh! Ela quer ser minha namorada ou minha mãe!? Eu não aguento mais isso! Agora para piorar as coisas tenho que terminar esse maldito trabalho de poções do seboso do Snape.

— Falando sozinho no corredor _Weasel¹_?

— O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Por acaso quer levar uma detenção? – Ditou Ron antes de puxar da sua capa o emblema dos monitores e quase esfregá-lo na cara do outro.

O garoto loiro somente riu, antes de aproximar-se do outro e mostrando-lhe o mesmo emblema, mas nas cores de _slytherin_.

— Só pode ser falso, eu me lembraria de ver uma cobra como você perambulando por aí.

— Tsc, tsc _Weasel_ que modos são esses. Sua mãezinha não lhe ensinou a ser gentil? Ou Granger ainda não pegou-lhe a força e botou uma focinheira? Quem sabe assim evitaria que da sua boca saísse idiotices.

— Meu nome é Weasley e pelo que me lembre a única _doninha asquerosa_ daqui é você.

— Eu sugiro que lave a sua boca antes de falar de mim ou da minha casa.

— Se eu não calar vai fazer o quê?

— Vou arrumar-lhe uma mortalha.


	26. Dia 26

Após o pequeno encontro com Malfoy nos corredores do colégio, Ron optou por terminar sua ronda antes do horário estipulado. Deixaria para um outro dia repor as horas que ainda faltavam, pois nesse momento sua cabeça doía como se houvesse uma pessoa a transpassá-la, usando seu crânio como experimento de uma vil trepanação. Sua ponte latejava, assim como seus olhos e nuca.

Era a comum e típica dor de cabeça por nervoso que ele passara a sentir depois da guerra. Uma consequência dos problemas que nera enfrentara. Já havia conservado sobre o assunto com o restante do trio e até mesmo com Madame Pomfrey, que lhe recomendara um tratamento psicológico e até mesmo terapia emocional ou algum tipo de "meditação" para acalmar seus nervos. Mas era impossível ele fazer isso quando tinha problemas enormes como Snape no professorado, as brigas com os antigos _death-eaters,_ além das desavenças que possuía com algumas outras pessoas e por fim consigo mesmo.

Suspirou resignado, ciente de qual errado havia sido. Metera seu amigo numa enrascada e ao tentar consertar se metera ele mesmo em outra. Talvez ele necessitasse mesmo dessa tal meditação e terapia, se ao menos isso melhorasse seu gênio as faria feliz.


	27. Dia 27

Já mais arrefecido, e com a mente no lugar outro dia chegou para Ron, assim como para os outros moradores do castelo. O clima também se esfriava, evidenciando que em breve viria o nverno, pois o fim de outubro chegava. Faltavam então poucos dias para o Halloween e uma festa seria dada em Hogwarts, celebrando assim a vida daqueles que sobreviveram à guerra, animando-os um pouco e deixando para trás todos os medos que tiveram. Mas para Ron àquilo lhe doía mais ainda a cabeça, deixando-a quente outra vez.

…

— O final de semana já acabou, espero que tenham terminado seus trabalhos. Como sempre, erros não serão admitidos, portanto antes de deixarem a sala hoje, deixam por obséquio os pergaminhos sobre à mesa. Dispensados — ditou então Severus ao se sentar, após ter recolhido os materiais utilizados no dia.

Harry ao sair olhou-o com afinco, deixando transparecer somente a si o amor que sentia. Ele sorriu comedido e de forma subliminar ao garoto antes que esse partisse porta afora. Atrás dele seguiu-se Granger que subira em sua consideração após o episódio das sextilhas e por final Weasley que se deteve, aguardando ao lado da mesa e sinalizando algo.


	28. Dia 28

Olhando fixamente para o rapaz de cabelos ruivos, Severus sutilmente deixou-lhe a entender que havia compreendido seu pedido e após a saída de todos os alunos da sala ele rumou até as paredes próximas apagando as velas de cada um dos braços da candeia que as sustentavam. Guardou então os ingredientes restantes da aula, assim como seus diversos utensílios.

A cada gesto feito por si, seus olhos rumavam a vigiar o garoto que aparentava nervosismo extremo. Ele mexia e agitava as mãos, em claro sinal de desconforto. Possivelmente o assunto era algo difícil para ele, mas advindo de um leão ele sabia as implicâncias que vinham junto ao pacote, quando um desses tentava se desculpas ou abrir-se sobre algo com alguém que não fosse de sua casa. Suspirou resignado e seguiu até o outro.

Sentando-se então à mesa e apontou-lhe que fizesse o mesmo em uma das cadeiras que estava próximo de si.

— Imagino que tenha entendido o motivo do último trabalho que dei Sr. Weasley.

— Entendi sim senhor.

— Então, qual o motivo do nervosismo?

— É complicado senhor.

— Pode falar, o que for dito aqui não será espalhado.

— Tenho certeza disso senhor, mas ainda é difícil pedir desculpas.

— Lhe entendo.


	29. Dia 29

Ronald ficou chocado quando ouviu aquilo vindo do professor. Ele não esperava que ele fosse lhe olhar com tanto entendimento, mas então compreendeu um pouco daquilo que Hermione adorava lhe dizer _"nem todos parecem ser àquilo que aparentam"_. Suspirou um pouco mais aliviado, que o outro não fosse pleitear o seu pedido totalmente estranho de perdão. Sorrindo um pouco olhou-o antes de prosseguir, com toda a coragem que detinha em si.

— A culpa foi minha. Isso está sendo mais difícil do que eu pensava, mas eu realmente peço desculpas. O Harry não tem culpa nisso, ele estava somente me repreendendo com a Mione pelas idiotices que disse quando soube do de vocês dois — respondeu meio nervoso por se relembrar o que talvez seu amigo e professor faziam as escondidas e o que já havia visto.

Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho e Severus sorriu pensando naquela última detenção em que reatara com seu amado leão. Voltando novamente ao grão, ele aguardou que o outro continuasse, acenando rapidamente com uma das mãos.

— Eu também entendi o quão perigoso é fazer algo e deixar ali sua assinatura mágica. Na pressa de tentar resolver meu erro me expus ao perigo.

— Tudo então resolvido — ditou enfim.


	30. Dia 30

O ruivo pode somente suspirar. Conversaram mais um tempo, pois aquela aula era a última do currículo naquele dia. Severus explicitou ao garoto que o perdoava dos erros que cometera ao não aceitar a relação de Harry consigo, mas já ciente dos problemas que ele possuía com o tema e alguns outros assuntos deixou aberta as portas para caso Ronald sentisse necessidade de conversar. Mas pelo horário já largo da noite, dispensou-o. No entanto antes que o garoto chegasse as portas, virou-se para ele e ditou:

— Eu agradeço professor pela conversa de hoje, mas não deixarei que machuque meu amigo. Harry é para mim um irmão e vale mais do que minha vida.

E saiu deixando a última palavra no ar. Severus continuou a fitar o rotundo batente da porta antes de girar sobre os pés e continuar o que começara antes da conversa. Após organizar a sala, rumou para seu quarto e antes de atravessar a porta notou a presença de certa cabeleira negra e revolta deitada sobre seu sofá com a face serena e as hastes do óculos levemente amassada pela posição. Pensou nas palavras que ouvira do ruivo, e sorrindo rumou para o lado de seu amado.


	31. Dia 31

Até a data do Halloween, os dias haviam transcorrido normalmente. O castelo agora decorado, exibia lanternas de abóboras flutuantes e fantasmas muito animados, assim como os demais moradores. A ansiedade para àquela noite era palpável. E ao cair da tarde, o céu enfeitiçado foi mudando de cor, tornando-se uma mistura de laranja e púrpura que deixou a todos encantados.

Todos vinham fantasiados, de diversos personagens distintos. Nada de incomum, isso até a chegada de Severus. O temido professor trajava um conjunto em preto, colado ao corpo, com uma máscara negra, capa e chapéu. Na cintura, espada e habena completavam o seu traje de Zorro. Arrancando diversos suspiros dos alunos ao professorado. Logo atrás vinha Harry, também vestido de preto, o garoto era uma cópia masculina de Helena, a mocinha do conto espanhol e esposa do personagem.

Abraçado ao professor ambos seguiram para o outro lado do salão, indo cumprimentar Hermione que estava de _Belle¹_ , ao lado de Ronald, fantasiado de Fera. O ruivo ficou sem fala, e desmaiou quando seu amigo beijou o professor bem na sua frente e ao delírio de todos. Severus se virou então para Hermione recebendo dela um sorriso, pois a sua vingança estava concluída.


End file.
